<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petasi's Entries by PetasiTDI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416735">Petasi's Entries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetasiTDI/pseuds/PetasiTDI'>PetasiTDI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dog Island Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dog Island</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I mean REALLY ships it, And the Petasi &amp; Player thing is platonic, For Potan x Obaba it's just that Petasi ships it, I'm gonna regret this, It gets pretty angsty later on, Multi, happy with sad ending, starts with fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetasiTDI/pseuds/PetasiTDI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some journal entries written from Petasi's perspective. I have a headcanon that they'll sometimes write about their journey with the player throughout the game, so these are some ideas I thought about for what they'd write.<br/>I'll avoid using he/him or she/her pronouns for Petasi, I think you can choose their gender identity if you so wish. I'll also try my best to be as in-character as possible. If you see any faults, whether in spelling or misusing of words, please let me know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Potan/Dr. Potan's Girlfriend, Dr. Potan/Obaba, Petasi &amp; Player, Petasi's Dad/Petasi's Mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dog Island Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111883</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petasi's Entries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before I forget, the player is based off my latest playthrough! His name is Tristan and he's a black Shiba Inu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been sent off to the dog world to pay for my 'unsettling' and 'awful' actions back home. Ugh, they don't understand me at all! I just can't help it! And I didn't really like the way my parents looked at me, like they were upset and disappointed in me...</p>
<p>Well, I'll show them! I'll show all of them! I'll be so nice and fun here, the dogs won't let me go back even if I tried! And I'll grow the biggest Anc Tree they've ever seen!</p>
<p>...Of course, if I can get one to see me, first...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>